Aaah, You Make Me Happy!
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Jadi babysitter anaknya Akashi itu bikin capek dan gemas setengah mati. Tapi worth it kok, apalagi jika yang bersangkutan menyuguhkan pemandangan yang mungkin hanya diperlihatkan di depan umum 1000 tahun sekali./Daddy!Akashi/Mencoba fluff.


Title: Aaah, You Make Me Happy

*segera lupakan judul aneh di atas*

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi; Story © Tisa's Flower

Cover & OC: 未来妄想 & Kazuya © KAIN (PIXIV ID: 31796416)

Genre: Fluff? *gagal* Family

Note: Daddy!Akashi

Warnings: OC, OOC, misstype, banyak typo—terlalu malas buat ngecheck xP

* * *

><p>はじめましょう!<p>

(Let's Start!)

* * *

><p>Awal Mei adalah di mana Jepang seolah tengah berada dalam titik kebebasan. Tak terlihat anak-anak SD yang berlarian ke sekolah, pemakai <em>seifuku<em> yang memenuhi jalanan baik dengan roda dua maupun hanya berjalan kaki, tak ada pekerja kantoran yang masih terkantuk-kantuk di bangku kereta. Semua menanggalkan status pekerjaan dan berbaur dalam suasana _Oogata Renkyuu_ alias _Golden Week _pada _Haru_ yang bergelimang Sakura.

Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang ingin meninggalkan kesempatan libur tahunan yang bisa dibilang panjang ini. Musim yang sempurna, hari yang sempurna untuk mengikat erat kembali tali kekeluargaan yang sempat mengendur akibat kesibukan tiap individu keluarga, meski dewasa ini kebanyakan dari para remaja justru memanfaatkan seminggu penuh kebebasan dengan mencari kesenangan pribadi misalnya jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

Tapi itu bukan gaya seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda tampan dan mapan yang masih berusia 18 tahun ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuk liburannya. Kesempatan bertemu kawan lama nyaris tak pernah ada, oleh karena itu sudah diputuskan bahwa ia akan mengadakan reuni SMP dadakan sepihak dengan tema _'Basket Renshuu'_. Anggap saja sebagai peregangan untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang tegang. Menjadi seorang pelajar yang dituntut sempurna sekaligus mengepalai sebuah perusahaan besar bak mengidap _parkinson_ di sekujur tubuh bagi sang CEO muda.

Sehari sebelum hari-H yang telah ditentukan sepihak, dengan semangat 'menyiksa', Akashi mengirim e-mail pada orang-orang yang telah berjasa menjadi budak-budaknya semasa SMP.

_From_: Akashi Seijuurou

_Message_: 10 pagi di Kids Circle. Kenakan _jersey_ basket Teiko kalian. Tidak ada pertanyaan, tidak menerima keterlambatan.

Pesan itu pendek dan banyak maunya, seperti si _pengirim_—tanggapan yang pertama kali melintas di kepala _Kisedai_ saat mantan kapten mereka mengirim pesan demikian.

Tidak sia-sia semasa berada dalam kuasanya, Akashi selalu menerapkan kedisiplinan pada bawahannya. Karena dapat dilihat sekarang, gerombolan surai warna warni tengah menantinya risih di sebuah _bench_ panjang dengan ibu-ibu muda berceceran di sekitar mereka, sedikit curi-curi pandang sembari terkikik modus.

Mereka belum tahu apa maksud Tuan Absolut mengajak reunian di Kids Circle, sebuah surga bagi anak 10 tahun ke bawah bersama ibunya atau _babysitter_ mereka. Suatu pemandangan ganjil jika sekumpulan lelaki keren berada di tengah-tengahnya tanpa tujuan jelas.

Sesungguhnya, tujuan jelas ada. Satu, semata-mata memenuhi perintah Akashi—bisa dianggap inilah tujuan utama. Dua, bermain basket—karena sampai kapanpun basket telah mengalir dalam arteri kehidupan _Kisedai. _Yang jadi masalah hanyalah, sampai saat ini mereka tidak paham kenapa bermainnya di Kids Circle. Memang lapangannya ada, tapi ukurannya hanya setengah dari lapangan asli—tidak heran sebenarnya mengingat _court_ ini dispesialisasikan untuk bocah-bocah yang masih ingusan.

Tapi belum lagi jika Akashi ternyata minta bertanding _3 on 3_, maka _court_ harus dibagi setengahnya lagi. Yang paling menyeramkan, mereka pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Warna-warna mencolok adalah titik fokus anak kecil. Dan anak kecil itu merepotkan.

"E-entah kenapa tiba-tiba _sowa sowa_ _ssu_…" Kise memegangi dada kirinya dramatis seperti orang sakit jantung.

Aomine mencibir. "Hah, bukannya kau yang lebih sering berada di situasi macam ini?"

"Itu lain, Aominecchi! Biasanya kan yang mengerubungiku itu cewek-cewek remaja, kalau dikerubungi anak kecil sama ibu-ibu baru kali ini _ssu_!" seru Kise heboh, tangan kirinya mengepal.

"Huh, begitu saja gugup _nodayo_." Tuan Sok Tenang turut menimpali.

"Tapi dari tadi kau membenarkan terus kacamatamu yang melorot dan meremas celanamu lho, Mido-_chin_." Namun argumen dari si tinggi berwarna ungu mematahkan sikap sok coolnya.

"T-tidak g-gugup _nanodayo_!"

"Lagian apa maksudnya menyuruh kita memakai seragam basket Teiko? Untung ibuku belum membuang baju ini." Aomine memandang _jersey_ basket masa SMP yang tengah dikenakannya. Sudah sangat pas sampai mengetat menonjolkan bisep dan trisep yang terpatri sempurna laksana patung Roma.

"Aominecchi _hidoi ssu_, ini kan peninggalan yang sangat berharga!" Kise menepuk bajunya sendiri yang ukurannya berasa tetap normal.

Lain halnya dengan Midorima. Ia jengah karena baju orang lain.

"Murasakibara, bukannya aku peduli, tapi tolong jangan perlihatkan pusarmu di depan umum _nanodayo_."

Murasakibara memperhatikan bajunya yang memang seperti apa kata rekannya—sesak. Hormon pertumbuhannya memang tinggi, sehingga wajar lah baju 4 tahun lalu sampai mengkeret mempertontonkan pusar yang sedikit menonjol.

"Eh Mido-_chin_ seperti pacar overprotektif."

Tanggapan si raksasa hanya membuat pasien langganan Oha-Asa makin garang.

"Apanya yang overprotektif, kau mencemari penglihatan anak-anak dengan pemandangan vulgar, _nanodayo_! Kalau sudah tidak muat jangan dipaksakan begitu!"

"Tapi perintah Aka-_chin_ adalah mutlak," jawab Murasakibara malas. Ia hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai ketika sebuah suara tegas menyeruduk ke dalam obrolan.

"Aku merasa terhormat kau masih menganggapku seperti kapten, Atsushi."

Dengan kompak, laksana robot yang telah terprogram, empat kepala berbeda rona itu pun berputar ke belakang.

"Akashicchi!", "Akashi.", "Aka-_chin_…"

"_Konnichiwa_. _Hisashiburi dane_..." Sebuah senyum tipis mewarnai sebingkai roman Akashi yang tampan.

"_Konnichi_—eeh..." Kise berhenti. Mendadak aura bunga-bunga berkilau dengan pegasus beterbangan di sekelilingnya menjadi background saat mendapati sesosok makhluk super imut di depan mukanya. "_Kawaisugissu_!"

Aomine membeku. "Akashi, dia..."

"Ugh, jadi alasanmu memilih tempat ini..." Dengan gugup Midorima membenarkan bingkai _megane_-nya yang sebenarnya tidak miring.

Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya. "Halo, Aka-_chibi_-_chin_?"

Satu sosok mungil di gendongan Akashi hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bening sebulat milik anak kucing ras _exotic oriental shorthair_ ke arah 4 pemuda tampan Generasi Keajaiban.

Netra bulat namun tajam memandangi intens penuh penghayatan dan keingintahuan pada tiap-tiap dari lelaki menjulang di hadapannya. Meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol. Sesekali ia melirik papanya, dari atas ke bawah juga. Mungkin di beberapa tahun ke depan ia sudah bisa mengutarakan rasa penasaran yang tersurat dalam sebuah rangkaian kata-kata: _'__Kok Papa tidak setinggi mereka, Pa?__'_

"Huwaaa… sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kazuyacchi. Kau sudah sebesar ini? Terakhir kali bertemu kau baru bisa tengkurap kan _ssu_." Kise menangkup pipi gendut putra sang kapten dengan gemas. Ia pernah bertemu bocah itu dulu, sudah agak lama. Bahkan waktu kelahirannya, Kise ikut berada di rumah sakit. Secara kedua orangtuanya adalah orang yang dekat dengannya.

Seperti yang sudah diberitahu secara tidak langsung oleh Kise, nama bocah itu Kazuya, Akashi Kazuya, yang digadang-gadang merupakan produk persilangan dari _Tentei_—Kaisar Langit—dan _Tensh_i—Malaikat. Sekali lagi ini merupakan deklarasi mutlak satu arah dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Kazuya, hari ini tepat menginjak usia 11 bulan 3 minggu. Amatilah secara detail, nyaris tiap jengkal dari bocah _bishounen_ itu mewarisi fisik papanya. Mulai dari mahkota _cerise_ tebal nan lembut yang menangkup kepalanya, sepasang mata besar _odd-eye_—hanya saja rona masing-masing berbeda antara _mikado_ di kiri dan _cornflower_ di kanan, hidung kecil bin bangir, bibir merah muda mungil yang mungkin langsung memperoleh predikat _kissable_ di mata para shotacon, juga sepasang pipi gemuk _flawless_ bak bintang model krim BB. Tingginya—seperti yang sudah bisa kita duga dari seorang keturunan Akashi—sedikit, sedikit sekali di bawah standar tinggi badan ideal balita seusianya. Memang hanya berjarak 1 atau 2 cm, tetapi Akashi paling tidak suka membahasnya. Perbedaan mencolok ada pada jasmani si balita yang gemuk dan montok.

Penampilan duo Akashi seolah menjadi pusat perhatian di antara para ibu muda. Akashi Seijuurou yang saat itu mengenakan jaket teikou yang terbuka resletingnya—memperlihatkan dengan jelas _jersey_ basket smp yang sudah mencetak badan tegapnya—tampak begitu menawan, bahkan tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau pemuda _moe yandere_ juga _babyface_ itu sudah menjadi seorang kepala keluarga.

Digendongan Akashi pun Kazuya tak kalah menjadi sorotan ibu-ibu yang mendamba malaikat kecil seperti dirinya—sampai-sampai anak sendiri nyaris dilupakan. Mini Akashi mengenakan mini jaket teiko dengan _hoodie_ bertelinga kucing yang disematkan di kepalanya. Celana _jersey _Teiko _basketball _ikut menyembul dari bawah jaket biru-putih yang terkunci rapat. Di tangan balita itu, sebuah miniatur bola basket dengan diameter 20 cm berwarna oranye dipeluknya erat-erat.

Dari pada ayah-anak, mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak-beradik.

"Kazuya, _Onii-chan tachi_ di depan adalah teman-teman Papa sewaktu SMP. Mereka sangat hebat bermain basket. Kazuya juga ingin sehebat mereka kalau sudah besar nanti kan?"

Yang menjadi objek pembicaraan merasa sedikit tercengang. Pertama, karena nada Akashi yang disuarakan terdengar lembut dan hati-hati. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan nada seperti tadi di depan mereka. Kedua, tumben sekali Akashi menganggap mereka _teman,_ biasanya juga bawahan, kacung, budak. Barangkali berperan sebagai seorang ayah mampu sedikit mengguncang kejiwaan Akashi menuju ke arah yang lebih baik.

Mata Kazuya berbinar-binar.

"Sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian dengan sopan agar anakku dapat mengingatnya dengan baik." Nah kan, nada dingin penuh titah itu ujung-ujungnya hadir.

Kise pun membahana.

"Kazuyacchi, panggil aku Kise-_nii ssu_! Kise Ryouta!"

"...llota," ulang Kazuya sambil berusaha mengulum jari telunjuknya namun langsung disingkirkan Akashi menjauh.

"Eeh?"

Panggilan apa itu?

"Lota!" tegas Kazuya, volumenya meninggi.

Heterokrom itu berganti ke sosok di sebelah kiri Kise. Ia memiliki rambut sewarna rumput dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Midorima Shintarou _desu_," ucapnya sopan. "_O-oniichan janakute_—"

"...talow?" potong Kazuya. Kepalanya dimiringkan dalam pose bertanya. Agak-ahak merasa nama tersebut terdengar aneh.

"Te-terserah kau mau panggil aku apa," balasnya gugup dan... malu?

Selanjutnya, pemuda berkulit cokelat eksotis. "_Ace_ paling _awesome_ di dunia. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri, Aomine Daiki."

"...takii." Akashi junior melafalkan tanpa kesulitan.

"Ta-taki? Jauh banget!" Aomine melayangkan gugatan keberatan, tapi langsung bungkam kala Akashi memunculkan sudut gunting hitam yang berkilat dari saku celana. Secara, _protective _Papa gitu, loh.

"Hai Kazu-_chin_, namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku suka makan, _krauk krauk_..." Sambil memperkenalkan diri, Murasakibara mengunyah keripik jagung.

"..." Pandangan Kazuya melekat pada bungkus keripik bergambar sapi di dalam jagung pada kepalan tangan Murasakibara.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku, Kazu-_chin_? Coba bilang Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra A-tsu-shi"

"...musalakilacusyi?"

"Namaku kok jadi aneh, Kazu-_chin_? Ya sudah panggil Atsushi-_nii_ juga boleh."

"Mm... Cusyi! Cusyi!"

Kazuya tersenyum lebar sambil kembali memandangi pria-pria muda Kisedai. Tubuh montok itu menggeliat kangen menjamah tanah. Dengan perlahan diturunkannya gendongan sang balita oleh Akashi.

Saat kaki mungilnya yang berbalut Fila Toddler Basketball Shoes berwarna biru dan putih menapak di lantai, Kazuya mencoba bergerak selangkah. Seperti pohon yang dihempas angin, badannya nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Saat Kazuya sibuk sendiri menegakkan badan, diam-diam Akashi menjauh sebentar untuk membeli jus pada _jidouhanbaiki_ di sudut belakang _court_. Rasa haus memaksanya untuk beranjak.

"Uuuh, Papaa?" Kepala merah itu menengok kesana kemari ketika menyadari ayahnya tidak ada, bibir _pinkish_ mengerucut sebal. Badannya berputar mencoba menangkap bayangan orang yang dicarinya.

"Eh, kau sudah bisa jalan?" Aomine memandang takjub. Ia tidak melihat Akashi ke mana, dipikirannya boleh juga main-main sama bocah ini, mumpung bapaknya yang sok absolut sedang tidak ada. Ia melambaikan tangannya, memberi _gesture_ agar Kazuya mendekat. "Sini coba, ke sini, hehe."

Aomine mundur dari jarak 2 meter dari sang bayi sampai jarak 5 meter. Sebuah _playful smile_ tertoreh di bibirnya.

Kazuya tidak suka diremehkan. Ia tahu senyum Aomine ditujukan untuk meledeknya, karena dikiranya ia belum bisa jalan. Tapi dengan seluruh kemampuan dan kemauan, sambil mendekap mainan bola basketnya erat, dua kaki _chubby_ itu bergerak.

Sempoyongan. Kadang bocah itu oleng seperti sedang digoda ombak di atas kapal maupun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai _playground_ yang tak begitu keras, tapi anak itu bukannya menangis seperti bayi normal lainnya, malah tertawa geli—doakan saja ia tidak menjadi _masochist_ dewasa nanti—sebelum kemudian bangkit dan mencoba berjalan lagi. Pantat yang kelihatan montok banget karena dipasangi _diapers_, bergoyang-goyang lucu seperti pantat bebek. Bahkan Midorima tidak dapat menahan rona merah muncul di wajahnya akibat ke-_moe_-an Kazuya.

"Kazuyacchi _kawaii_! Sini sama Kise-_nii_ saja _ssu_!"

Langkahnya yang layaknya orang mabok terhenti begitu mendengar suara Kise yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Kazuya bimbang antara ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah Aomine atau malah ke arah Kise.

Di tengah kebimbangan itu muncul Murasakibara dan segudang camilannya, membuat Kazuya tanpa basa basi segera melupakan segala keraguan dan segera menghambur ke sosok raksasa. Namanya juga anak kecil, pintar-pintarlah mencari cara untuk merebut hatinya.

Kemudian ia dihadiahi sebungkus maiubo jumbo dari sang titan.

Setelah membantu mengupas bungkusnya, satu batang maiubo vanilla ditarik Murasakibara keluar dan segera dipegang Kazuya untuk dilahap tanpa basa basi.

"Atsushi, jangan berikan sembarang makanan pada Kazuya," tegur Akashi setelah menghabiskan sekaleng jus jeruk di pojokan. Ia tidak mau anaknya melihat minuman kaleng dan lantas meminta. Itu bisa bikin bayi mencret.

"Eh tapi Aka-_chin_, ini rasa vanilla tanpa pemanis dan pengawet kok. Lagi pula Kazu-_chin_ suka. Ya kan, Kazu-_chin_."

"Uh—um…"

Akashi memandangi buah hatinya yang sedang duduk di lantai menggamit sebongkah maiubo jumbo di kedua tangannya, memasukan ke mulutnya dengan susah payah. Satu potongan besar berhasil dikulum, membuat pipinya semakin menggembung.

"Akashi, aku masih sedikit penasaran untuk apa sebenarnya kau meminta kami dengan penampilan seperti ini? Bukannya aku keberatan, _nanodayo_." Selorohan Midorima hanya ditanggapi sebuah senyuman misterius.

"Baiklah, langsung saja menuju inti. Aku ingin kita bermain _3 on 3_," ujar Akashi sembari melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung _bench_.

"Sudah kuduga, _nanodayo_."

"Hah? Kita kekurangan anggota, Tetsu kan tidak ada," Aomine menghitung orang-orang berseragam Teiko di sana. Tetap enam, tidak berubah.

Eh, enam?

"Kan ada yang bisa menggantikannya, _ssu_." Kise menunjuk Kazuya yang sedang dilepas jaketnya oleh Akashi. Sama seperti milik papanya, _jersey_ Teiko Kazuya pun memiliki angka keramat 4.

"Jangan bercanda, masa sama bayi?"

"Kau belum paham, Daiki?" Akashi menepuk punggung mantan bawahannya. Seketika aliran listrik statis mengalir di badan Aomine, membuat bulu-bulunya bergidik. "Di situlah tujuan utamanya. Sambil bermain _3 on 3_, kalian akan mengajari Kazuya cara bermain basket yang baik dan benar. Meski sebenarnya _3 on 3_ tidak terikat peraturan, usahakan kalian memberi materi dengan baik tanpa kesalahan."

Mengajari, dengan kata lain menjadi _babysitter. _Akashi memang, selalu seenaknya.

"Lalu mainnya?"

"Lapangan ini kosong, kan?"

"Sempit sekali, Aka-_chin_, sepertinya berdiri di tempat pun aku bisa menang."

"_Ring_nya?"

Satu telunjuk mengarah pada mini _basketball hoop_ beserta _ring_ yang sudah berada sepaket dengan _court_.

"Pendek banget _ssu_, huwahaha... bukannya lompat malah harus nunduk ini masukinnya _ssu_!" Si _ikemen_ terkikik geli. Mentang-mentang tinggi.

Midorima memperhatikan _ring_ mainan secara seksama. "Kalau _ring_nya sekecil itu, bolanya—"

Tiba-tiba Kazuya menyodorkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi berada dalam pelukannya.

"Bolu?"

"Yang benar 'bola', _nanodayo_," koreksinya. "Te-terima kasih, tapi bukan berart—"

_Duagh!_

Sebuah tendangar keras menghujam area belakang. Midorima mendesis tertahan.

"Dilarang berlaku _tsundere_ di depan Kazuya, Shintarou. Aku tidak ingin dia mengikutinya." Sambil mengatakan, Akashi tersenyum seram. Sifat protektif itu mulai menjadi.

"Haah, merepotkan banget sih Akashi." Kali ini rutukan pelan Aomine yang mengundang.

"Sepertinya aku dengar sesuatu, Daiki?" Entah sejak kapan kepala merah itu sudah berada di samping Aomine. Gerakannya tak terbaca.

"Apa eh, aku tidak bilang apa-apa" Elakan tanpa alibi.

"Aominecchi _usotsuki ssu_, barusan kan dia bilang—"

Aduan Kise dipotong oleh teriakan lain.

"Aaaaku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

Akashi memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut kacau. Kepalanya dibuat pusing akibat cerocosan dua tukang adu mulut yang tidak punya rem untuk berhenti.

"Kalian berdua..." Kise dan Aomine mengedipkan mata sekali. "...dan Shintarou silakan bergabung menjadi satu tim."

"I-itu berarti melawan..."

_'Mantan kapten yang selalu absolut dan seenaknya, bayi besar yang kerjaannya makan dan malas-malasan, ditambah satu bayi beneran yang jalan saja masih sempoyongan!'_ Ketiganya menjawab sendiri-sendiri dalam hati. Serentak.

"Ingat, prioritas utamanya." Pesan terakhir sang pemuda absolut sebelum menyingkir.

_'Jadi maksudnya bayi itu harus menang atau gimana? Berarti aku harus ngalah ssu?'_Kise ternyata tidak _mudeng_.

_'Yang penting kita ngajarin kan? Heh, beruntung kau nak diajari oleh Aomine Daiki yang awesome, tapi tetap saja kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku__.__'_

_'A-aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengajarimu, Kazuya. Tapi ini hanya karena ayahmu yang tidak menerima penolakan, nanodayo__.__'_

Mereka pun membentuk posisi _3 on 3_ dengan satu mini _ring_ plus _basketball hoop_ sebagai objek vital pencetak angka.

"Kalian siap?"

"Yosh!"

Semua bersiap dalam pose siap menyerang dan menerima—sebenarnya kalimat ini bisa terdengar ambigu ya.

Bola pertama kali dipegang oleh Kazuya.

_Siiiiiiing._

Lensa bening di mata Kazuya memantulkan bayangan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu aksinya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa, jadi dengan polosnya diberikan bola di genggamannya pada Aomine yang ada di dekatnya.

"Bolu, Takii?"

Aomine _sweatdrop_. Ia melirik ke arah Akashi yang hanya berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada sambil menyeringai kecil—sambil memberi titah tanpa suara—menyuruh Aomine untuk mulai menjelaskan teori sekaligus praktek, terserah bagaimana caranya.

"Bukan begitu, Kazuya. Kau harus men_dribble_ bolanya lalu mengoper pada temanmu atau langsung membawanya ke _ring_."

Kazuya berkedip sekali, kemudian menunduk memperhatikan bolanya. Kembali mendongak, mendapati Aomine yang menatapnya penuh harap?

"Uung... boolu? Takii mau?"

_Gubrak!_

"Hihihi, Aominecchi payah. Mana bisa Kazuyacchi mengerti penjelasan yang seperti itu."

"Diam kau!" Aomine pun mengambil bola milik Kazuya dan mencontohkan cara men_dribble_, agak susah karena itu bola karet yang kalau sudah memantul bisa berlari ke mana-mana. Kazuya memperhatikannya lekat, sambil kepalanya naik turun mengikuti arah bola yang di_dribble_ Aomine. "Sekarang lakukan."

O-oh… nada yang salah, _Ace_.

"Apa barusan kau memberinya perintah, Daiki?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Ia baru ingat jika tidak ada yang boleh memerintah Akashi, berarti sama anaknya ya juga harus begitu. Memerintah keturunan Akashi bisa mengundang bencana.

Tiba-tiba gaya bicara milik Kuroko terngiang di kepalanya. Apa salahnya kan, dicoba? "Ka-Kazuya-_kun_, sekarang bisakah kau lakukan seperti yang Daiki-_nii _lakukan tadi? _Onegaishimasu_."

"Whuaaa, mengerikan _ssu_!"

"Kau tidak cocok bicara seperti itu _nanodayo_."

"Sudah kubilang kalian berisik!" Wajah si _ganguro_ memerah.

Bola kembali berpindah pada timangan tuan kecilnya. Kazuya bergeming lagi seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian memandangi Aomine lama, sebelum melepaskan bolanya dengan dorongan kecil, membuatnya memantul di lantai beberapa kali dan jatuh menggelinding ke dekat kaki Kise.

"Kerja bagus, Kazuyacchi! Tapi aku ini lawanmu, jadi tidak boleh mengoper ke sini _ssu_. Kazuyacchi cuma boleh memberi bolanya ke Akashicchi dan Murasakibaracchi."

"Papa? Cusyi?"

"Iya, jadi tidak boleh melempar ke Kise-_nii_, Aomine-_nii_, dan Midorima-_nii ssu_!"

Mulut Kazuya membulat. Sepertinya ia bisa mencerna ucapan Kise. Ditunjuknya si surai kuning, biru _navy_, dan hijau bergantian sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Lota _yada_, Takii _yada_, Talow _yada_..."

Yang merasa terpanggil hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak bapak tidak anak, kalau maunya manggil begitu ya sudah begitu. Apa gunanya dong Akashi menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan kalau ujung-ujungnya mendapat nama panggilan semena-mena? Ya sudahlah.

"Men_dribble_ itu pakai satu tangan saja, begini _ssu_. Tangan satunya bisa dipakai untuk melambaikan tangan ke arah _fans_—"

_Zraaaats..._

Sebuah gunting melesat tipis di samping leher Kise, memotong beberapa milimeter rambut kuning kebanggaannya. Sang model meraung.

"Jangan menjelaskan yang tak perlu, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi _hidoi_!"

Sekali lagi bola berada di pelukan Kazuya. Ia mempraktekkan _dribble_ hasil ajaran duet maut _yin _dan _yang_, Aomine dan Kise. Akhirnya, si kecil bisa menguasai bola hingga memantul ke lantai—menabrak telapak tangannya sebanyak 3 kali.

"_Sugoii_!" deruan kagum terdengar entah dari mana.

"Nah kalau sudah tinggal latihan _passing _atau mengoper. Ayo midorimacchi, tunjukan padanya!"

"Ke-kenapa aku _nanodayo_?" elak Midorima, memegang tepian kacamatanya sambil pura-pura bersikap menolak.

"Protes, lagi!" omel Aomine. "Giliranku dan Kise sudah."

"Baiklah, tapi bukan berarti—"

Kali ini gunting misterius menyayat bulu kaki Midorima. Pemiliknya tertegun selama beberapa saat. Tanpa banyak melawan, ia menyerah.

"Perhatikan baik-baik Kazuya, sebenarnya teknik _passing_ ada bermacam-macam. Tapi karena kau masih kecil, yang penting bisa mengoper saja cukup. Bola harus dilempar ke teman satu tim, _nodayo_. Misal dariku ke Aomine." Midorima memberi contoh dengan melempar bola tinggi—terlampau tinggi malah hingga Aomine harus melompat kuat, menangkap bola sambil menyeringai, dan mendarat di lantai sambil berlutut ala pangeran yang hendak memakaikan sepatu kaca pada Cinderella.

Terdengar decak pesona dari para penonton tak diundang.

"Biasa aja deh Aominecchi," cibir Kise.

"Sekarang coba Kazuya lempar ke Murasakibara-_nii_."

"Uun." Kazuya tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Midorima memalingkan wajah, takut merahnya ketahuan oleh yang lain. Bisa dikira _shotacon_ dia. "Bolu, Cusyi?"

"Hai, Kazu-_chin_. Ayo lempar yang tinggi!"

Kazuya pun melempar dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada, sampai-sampai tubuhnya ikut melawan gaya dan terdorong ke belakang, nyaris terjerembab kalau saja Aomine yang memiliki reflek bagus tidak cepat menangkapnya. Sayangnya tinggi lemparan itu hanya menjangkau sampai pusar Murasakibara.

"Kurang tinggi, Kazu-_chin_."

Kalimat yang mengandung kata-kata keramat 'kurang' dan 'tinggi' diartikan serba salah oleh telinga Akashi. "Katakan sekali lagi, Atsushi. Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Eeh, maksudnya lemparannya kurang tinggi, Kazu-_chin__._"

"Jadi menurutmu lemparan setinggi pusar titan untuk ukuran bayi 11 bulan 3 minggu itu belum cukup tinggi, hm?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Aka-chin."

_Zraaaats..._

Murasakibara menangis di pojokan saat mendapati tas snacknya jebol dengan isi yang terburai kacau.

Kuartet _Kisedai_ sudah mendapat ganjarannya masing-masing.

Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sembari memperhatikan bagaimana mantan anak-anak buahnya mengajari sang anak, kini beranjak dari singgasananya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayakan begitu saja _skill_ anaknya untuk diasah mereka yang walau hebat tapi agak-agak _error_. Sang pemilik _Emperor Eyes_ memosisikan diri berhadapan dengan Kazuya dengan jarak sekitar 3 meter.

"Kazuya, lempar ke Papa."

Kazuya melempar benda karet sebesar buah melon itu sambil berjinjit kecil. Akashi sedikit menunduk untuk dapat menangkap bola yang dilempar setinggi pinggangnya.

Telapak tangan mungil saling bertepuk saat papanya berhasil menangkap operan yang masih amatir.

"Hebat, Kazuya. Sekarang Papa yang lempar."

Dengan kecepatan super slow dan jarak lumayan dekat, Akashi melempar dan membidik pada dua tangan Kazuya yang tengah menunggu, dan...

"Haaap!" Kazuya menerimanya dengan baik. Ia tertawa senang sampai pipinya memerah. Kakinya melompat-lompat kecil seperti kelinci. Kelinci gembul berbulu _cerise_ dan beriris warna ganda yang menyiratkan kata-kata, _'Peluk aku…'_

"Hebat _ssu_…!" seru Kise sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengapa-apakan makhluk imut itu. Akashi sudah ancang-ancang dengan guntingnya, soalnya.

"Sekarang biar papa ajarkan cara menembakkan bola."

Akashi berdiri tegap sambil meregangkan badannya sebentar. Ia menarik-lepas bagian dada _jersey_ basketnya beberapa kali akibat kegerahan. Hembusan dingin AC tak mampu melawan gairah semangat di dalam diri pria muda yang sekarang berstatus Kapten Rakuzan.

"Sejak kapan jadi seramai ini _ssu_?" tanya Kise kaget karena nyaris semua wanita yang ada di Kids Circle kini berkerumun di sekitar _court_ hanya untuk memandangi Akashi yang masih berurusan dengan suhu panas yang melingkupinya.

"Cowok rambut merah itu cakep, ya? Coba aku belum menikah..."

"Kali aja dia tertarik denganmu. Eh, sebaiknya dia tertarik denganku saja, hihihi."

"Hei kalian itu sudah menikah, biar aku saja yang mendapatkannya."

"Tidak bisa! Menceraikan suamiku pun aku rela, demi mendapatkan suami seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang keren."

"Eeh, dia Akashi Seijuurou yang itu?"

"Aku juga mau kyaaaa..."

_'Wanita dan delusinya yang luar biasa,'_ batin Midorima.

"Wah mereka tidak tahu ya kalau Akashicchi sudah menikah? Sudah punya anak lagi _ssu._ Pasti mereka patah hati berat, hahaha…" Kise terkikik kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Murasakibara yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tapi tawanya berhenti kala di seberang _court_ beberapa gadis muda menunjuk ke arahnya sambil memandang malu-malu.

"_Fans_mu, tuh," ledek Aomine. Kise memanyunkan bibir.

Setelah merasa badannya tak segerah tadi, Akashi pun mulai bergerak.

"Perhatikan, Kazuya..." Tanpa disuruh pun si anak sudah memperhatikan papanya sedari tadi. Matanya tak berkedip, mulutnya sedikit termangu.

Kaki-kaki lincah bergerak _zig zag_ sambil mendribble bola dalam untaian _slow motion_ yang anggun dan menakjubkan. Akashi menghentikan laju di depan _ring_ sambil merendahkan badan, tangannya kirinya tetap mempertahankan bola untuk memantul di antara telapak dan lantai court. Setelah angle dirasa pas, _dribble_nya di_stop_. Bola lantas digenggam dengan kedua tangan. Sambil melompat, sebuah _shooting_ ringan dilakukan.

Bola menjebol sempurna ke dalam _ring_. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema seolah-olah ini tengah berada dalam sesi pertandingan nyata. Lagi-lagi jeritan terpesona macam _'kyaaa'_ bertaburan di mana-mana.

Akashi kembali pada putranya yang berbinar kagum menatapnya. Diangkatnya sang bayi hingga berdiri, kemudian diserahkan mini bola basket yang dipakainya tadi untuk mencontohkan.

"Kazuya bisa melakukannya, kan?"

"Juuya bicaa, Papa! Boolu hap hap!" Jawaban cempreng dengan maksud abstrak dari Kazuya membuat Akashi tak mampu lagi membendung tawa geli. Dikecupnya kedua pipi bulat itu, merasakan wangi bedak bayi beraroma _peach smoothie_ meresap ke dalam indra penciuman, kemudian diacaknya sayang rambut sang anak yang lebat dan tebal. Roman menggemaskan itu nyaris membuat Akashi lupa diri bahwa ia harus menjaga _image_ di depan yang lain—yang sayangnya sedikit terlambat. Bahkan Kise—sambil bersiul-siul seolah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa—diam-diam telah merekam adegan tadi dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang. Yang lain terperangah tidak percaya. Akashi yang itu bisa melakukan hal manis seperti tadi...

Fokus kembali pada Kazuya saat Akashi kembali mengenakan wajah aslinya yang kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, melotot dingin pada empat mantan bawahannya.

Sesudah memperoleh bola dari Akashi, dengan senang hati kaki-kaki mungil itu mulai bergerak maju. Tiga langkah awal, bola masih betah dipeluknya erat, tapi selanjutnya ajaran Kise dan Aomine mulai dipraktekkan. Bola mulai dipantulkan ke lantai dengan agak kesulitan. Beberapa kali bolanya meleset dari tepukan dan harus dikejar ke sana kemari.

Tidak hanya mengejar, juga karena jalannya masih belum begitu lancar, seringkali bocah itu jatuh terduduk sambil mendesau kesal dan memarahi bola yang tidak bersalah.

"Boolu _yabai_! _Yadaa_! Huumph..." Menyeruakan kata kesal, lantas menggembungkan pipi, memanyunkan bibir, dan menyipitkan mata sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

Meski demikian, ia sepertinya tidak memiliki minat untuk menyerah, terus dan terus bangkit meski terantuk.

Hingga akhirnya, si mungil penerus tahta keluarga Akashi yang kesekian itu berhasil sampai pada jarak terbaik ditempat yang dicontohkan papanya tadi untuk menembak bola. Ditatapnya ring mini di depannya lamat-lamat, kembali mendenguskan _'humph...'_ karena merasa jika itu sangat tinggi; 71,7 cm berusaha menaklukan tiang 150 cm. Tapi Akashi tahu, Kazuya tidak akan berhenti hanya sampai di situ.

"Hap!"

Lemparan pertama gagal, terlalu rendah dan hanya membentur tiang bagian bawah _ring_. Keempat Kisedai menyemangati Kazuya dari atas _bench_.

"Ayo Kazuyacchi, kau pasti bisa _ssu_! Hihihi, tapi celanamu lucu hampir melorot ssu, _diapers_nya kelihatan! Akashicchi gimana sih, celananya kebesaran tuh—"

_Zraaaat!_

Ancaman gunting kembali datang. Kolor Kise putus sebagai akibatnya.

"Hei bocah, segera taklukan _ring_ yang tidak seberapa tinggi itu meski kau pen—"

_Ji__ii__iiit_. Mata heterokrom _golden-red_ memicing penuh ancaman.

"—m-meski kau harus melawan _ring_ yang tidak wajar tingginya itu! Siapa sih yang memasang _ring_ setinggi itu di tempat main anak-anak?!"

Aomine tidak tahu jika di dalam tasnya, majalah Mai-_chan_ sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan _confetti_.

"Kazuya, _lucky item_ untukmu adalah cegukan, _nanodayo_. Kalau bisa cegukanlah sekarang juga, sekalian katanya cegukan bisa untuk menambah ting—" Seriusan, kenapa banyak yang menyalahkan _tinggi_ sebagai faktor kegagalan?

_Zraaaat__!_

Dan _lucky item_ Midorima—sebuah plester bergambar Rivaille _Heichou_ di jidat—terbelah menjadi empat. Masih untung bukan jidatnya yang terbelah.

"Kazu-_chin_, aku masih punya maiubo jumbo rasa vanilla. Kalau Kazu-_chin_ bisa melakukannya nanti ini aku minta ganti ke papamu ya? Soalnya ini lebih mahal 1 yen dibandingkan maiubo yang biasa—" Ini apaan, lagi?

_Zraa__a__at__!_

Seluruh persediaan maiubo Murasakibara ludes dibabat kecil-kecil oleh _hasami-kun_.

Tak terpengaruh yel-yel aneh yang tidak menyemangati sama sekali dari para _K__isedai_, Kazuya mencoba lemparan kedua yang juga gagal. Kali ini terlalu lurus ke atas hingga meluncur jatuh mencium dahi lebar imut warisan Akashi itu sendiri.

"Uuh!"

Bibir itu kembali berkerut. Bola yang menggelinding diambilnya lagi dan dengan pintarnya ia kembali ke tempat semula di mana ia harus menembakkan bola. Padahal bisa saja ia mengambil posisi lebih dekat yang lebih mudah untuk memasukkan bola. Tapi yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak terhormat. Namanya juga anak Akashi Seijuurou.

_Odd-eye_ _mikado-cornflower_ membidik ke mulut _ring_ yang tinggi. Kali ini tatapan matanya sungguh serius. Lemparan ketiga harus berhasil. Sepasang tangan mungil yang menggenggam bola terangkat tinggi. Kakinya menumpu lantai kuat-kuat dan dalam jeda sepersekian detik, melompat secara serentak.

Dan...

"Haap!"

Tepat saat Kazuya hendak melepas bola dari lemparannya, dengan gerakan cepat yang nyaris tak terbaca mata, Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dua buah lengan kokoh erat mendekap sang buah hati dari belakang dan mengangkat tubuh Kazuya agar sejajar dengan _ring_. Bola sewarna jeruk itu langsung meluncur mulus ke dalamnya.

"_Subarashii, deshou_?"

Akashi tersenyum bangga, diiringi tepukan heboh oleh Kazuya layaknya selebrasi. Diikuti tepuk tangan kagum dari pengunjung Kids Circle. Tak hanya sekedar ibu-ibu dan cewek _single_, anak-anak pun mulai menyerbu _basketball court_ setelah menonton Kazuya bermain basket—merasa jika permainan itu lebih seru ketimbang permainan lain.

"_Sasuga_, Kazuyacchi!"

"Kerja bagus, Kazuya!"

"Bu-bukannya aku terpesona atau apa. Tapi untuk ukuran bocah seumuranmu, kau cepat menangkap, _nanodayo_."

"Kazu-_chin_ keren. Nanti aku kasih maiubo lagi deh."

Dan setelah berkesempatan digendong serta dipeluk keempat _Kiseki no Sedai_—jaman kapan tau—tanpa harus dipelototi sang papa, Kazuya pun menguap lebar. Mungkin karena kelelahan terus bergerak aktif selama tidak terasa 3 jam berlalu, Kazuya mulai mengantuk. Lagi pula ini sudah masuk jam tidur siang.

"Papaa, uum..." Kazuya mengucek mata. Langkah kecilnya semakin tak beraturan ke arah Akashi. "Mama?"

Akashi tertegun. Hal ini tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya. Ia baru ingat jika Kazuya ngantuk, hanya satu yang diinginkan.

"Mamaaa…" Balita itu merengek, lensanya mulai berembun. Akashi menggendongnya dan meletakkan kepala Kazuya di bahunya, mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya pelan sambil berbisik lembut.

"Sebentar lagi mama datang. Jangan menangis. Anak Papa absolut dan kuat, kan?"

"Uuuh... _yada_! Papa _yadaa_! Huwaaa... Mamaaa!"

Helaan pendek mengikuti alur tangis Kazuya yang makin menjadi. Akashi berjalan menuju _bench_ tempat ia meletakkan tas berisi barang-barang sang anak. Dirogohnya isi tas tersebut sampai menemukan sebuah _pacifier_. Disumpalkannya benda kenyal mirip _nipple_ itu pada mulut Kazuya yang terbuka. Isakannya sedikit mereda. Terlebih saat dalam kantuknya ia sempat mendapati siluet sang 'mama' di sekitar sana, tersenyum bangga padanya.

Bokong montok Kazuya ditepuk pelan-pelan sampai kelopak matanya mulai menurun. Bayi itu menyamankan kepalanya pada ceruk leher hangat Akashi, sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna dan nafasnya mulai mengalir secara teratur.

"_Tanoshikatta ne_, Kazuya?" tanya Akashi, bermonolog.

Putranya pasti sekarang sudah bermimpi indah dalam lelapnya. Kazuya sangat membuat Akashi bangga. Di usia yang belum genap satu, bakat turunan dari orangtuanya sudah terlihat jelas. Pada masa depan pun, Akashi yakin, anaknya akan menjadi penerus generasi keajaiban yang baru, yang tidak ada tandingannya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggumu tumbuh besar dan melihatmu berdiri di lapangan sesungguhnya sebagai seorang kapten." Dengan kalimat penutup penuh harapan itu, Akashi kembali mengacak surai lembut anaknya, meletakkan kecupan selamat tidur di kening, dan memberikan senyum menawan berpadu gurat tipis merah muda di pipi yang mungkin hanya akan diperlihatkannya di depan umum 1000 tahun sekali.

Bahkan waktu seolah berharap untuk bisa menawan potret hangat serta menghentikan lajunya di detik ini.

* * *

><p>Di sudut lain...<p>

"Hei Kise, tampar aku—"

_PLAKK!_

"_Ittaaaiii_! Ini bukan mimpi! Tapi ini masih belum kiamat kan?! Seorang Akashi tersenyum seperti itu..." Aomine gemetaran.

"Akashicchi _kawaii_~"

"Ugh, ini bahaya... bahaya... _nodayo_." Midorima berusaha menutup mata dan hidung sebelum _megane_-nya retak danmimisannya keluar. Ia amat lemah terhadap segala sesuatu yang _moe_nya parah berkepanjangan.

"Melihat mereka membuatku lapar..." ucap Murasakibara aneh dan tidak nyambung.

"Tak kusangka Akashi-_kun_ bisa semanis itu..."

Keempat kepala warna warni mengangguk mengiyakan…

…sebelum dengan kecepatan cahaya mereka menoleh serempak ke arah sumber suara yang kini sudah duduk manis bersila dengan santai di tengah-tengah mereka sambil menyedot _vanilla milkshake_ bebas gula.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SINI?!"

* * *

><p>おわり<p>

(The End)

* * *

><p>Mini <em><span>Jisho <span>_(kamus)

_**Oogata Renkyuu**_: libur nasional Jepang yg berawal dari 29 April sampai selesai minggu pertama bulan Mei; _**Seifuku**_: seragam sekolah siswi di Jepang; _**Haru**_: musim semi; _**Renshuu**_: latihan; _**Sowa sowa**_: gugup, _nervous_, ga nyante; _**Kawaii**_: imut, lucu, unyu; _**Kawaisugiru**_: imutnya kebablasan, unyunya kebangetan; _**Hidoi**_: kejam; _**Sugoii**_: hebat, keren; _**Konnichiwa**_: halo, selamat siang; _**Hisashiburi**_: udah lama ya (nggak ketemu); _**Chibi**_: cebol; _**Usotsuki**_**_: _pembohong_; _**_**Onii-chan janakute**_: aku bukan kakak(mu); _**Jidouhanbaiki**_: _vending machine_, mesin penjual otomatis; _**Subarashii**_: menakjubkan; _**Yada**_: nggak (mau), ogah; _**Yabai**_: nyebelin; _**Hasami**_: gunting; _**Megane**_: kacamata; _**Sasuga**_~: ~gitu loh; _**Tanoshikatta**_: (tadi itu) menyenangkan ya...

(jadi ceritanya saya pernah diprotes gegara di suatu fic banyak pake istilah Jepang tapi ga dikasih tau artinya—iya, _my bad_—jadi mulai sekarang kalo ada istilah Jepang pasti saya kasih tahu artinya, tapi tidak ada pengulangan ea :D #plaaak)

Atashi no Hitokoto (sepatah kata dari saya #ahem)

Yo, whassup… what the hell are you doing here? *dismackdown*

Tau ga? *ya enggalah, aho* gegara karya-karyanya KAIN saya jadi ngidam berat sama daddy!Akashi, iya emang ga penting banget XD

Dan kemudian saya berkhayal.

Dan kemudian fic ini terjadi.

Ga kerasa udah panjang.

Ya sudah.

PS: Kalau tahu _Mirai Mousou_ dan KAIN pasti tahu siapa 'mama' yang saya maksud. Tapi berhubung tidak disebutkan di dalam fic, terserah deh siapa yang dibayangin :D

_Forgive me for any mistakes_

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ ^^


End file.
